The New Order
by Valene McLoon
Summary: The story takes place directly after the events of Inheritance. Five new adolescent Riders are chosen: a street rat, a noble's illigetimate son, a female Urgal, another stoic elf, and a dwarf. All of them are taken east to be trained by Eragon Shadeslayer. This motley group has a lot to learn, but they may teach Eragon a thing or two as well. AxE, OCxOC, MxN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or its characters. All the credit for the original work goes to Christopher Paolini. However I do claim all this story and all the OCs.**

Chapter One

Street Rat

The sky was a dark, rain pounded down on the rooftops. Waves beat against the port walls, rocking the ships tethered in the harbor. Teirm's cobbled streets flooded with rainwater, the alleys becoming winding streams, and the main highways raging rivers. Those few unlucky enough to be caught outside in this storm were swept off their feet and carried along with the current. If they were twice as unlucky they would be carried all the way to the port. Thrice as unlucky and instead of a rescue a watery grave awaited them in the ocean's depths.

It was in this kind of weather that Raye found herself one of the unlucky. She struggled against the deluge of water, clawing her way up the side of a partially submerged building. As the skinny wraith of a girl fought her way upwards the pipe that she had been using as a foothold unexpectedly gave way. Raye slipped and would have been drowned in the current, (thus ending our story) had she not managed to snatch the end of a stray clothesline. The thin rope cut into the girl's hands as she struggled to haul herself up. After what seemed like a lifetime Raye managed to haul herself onto the roof of the building.

She lay there catching her breath for a moment. Eventually she flipped herself over and rose into a crouching position, back to the wind. Raye silently cursed herself for being so stupid. Earlier that day she had stolen an apple from a farmer's cart and, feeling cocky after going undiscovered, had decided to go for bigger prey. Raye had picked out the perfect mark, a balding middle-aged man in fine-looking clothes. She had never tried her hand at pickpocketing, but she had watched other street rats do it, and honestly how hard could it be? Raye had stealthily snuck up behind the man; carefully reaching into his pocket until she felt the cords of his purse.

Just as Raye clenched her fist around the purse the man, moving much faster than she had thought him capable of, grabbed her by the wrist. She yelped in surprise, hurriedly jerking her hand free, though the man let go easily. Instead of the anger she had expected the man frowned, looking at her filthy clothes and dirty face with disapproval and pity. "How old are you?" the man asked, looking at Raye with concern in his eyes, "You can't be much older than ten, but there's hardly anything to you besides skin and bones! Already on the streets at your age…" The man sighed.

Raye was taken aback. What kind of loon was this? No one had ever paid any attention to her other than the kicks she got from the more malicious passerby, and here this man was taking pity on her! It must be some kind of trick.

As a farmer's cart came rumbling past Raye suddenly dashed behind it, fleeing into a nearby alley. The man tried to run after her, yelling, "Wait!" but she was already far-gone. Because of the loon she couldn't think straight all afternoon, and by the time she noticed the encroaching storm it was already on top of her.

The rain was coming down harder now and Raye knew that if she stayed outside much longer the cold would kill her. She'd seen what happened to those poor people, the street rats who were steadily frozen to death, the chill sinking into their bones until they stopped moving. Raye crawled forward, noticing a chimney in front of her. She stood up; gripping the rough bricks tightly, and peered in to the chimney's top. No luck, the owner had put a cover up, a wise decision it this sort of weather.

There was a window nearby, but Raye didn't even think to knock on it. Who would let a half-drowned street rat into their house? A sudden gust of wind knocked her from the chimney, slamming her up against the window. She began sliding off the side of the roof. Raye frantically grabbed at the window frame, hooking her fingers over the windowsill. Suddenly the window lit up from inside, a shadow appearing against the glass. Raye didn't dare let go, praying that the homeowner would show some mercy and leave her alone instead of pushing her off the roof.

The window began to creak open. Hot tears ran down Raye's face, she was going to die; the owner would push her off into the floodwaters below. She didn't have the strength to drag herself up from the depths again.

As her last hope faded, Raye considered letting go to save her murderer the trouble of detaching her from the roof. Suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder. Raye went limp, too tired to resist, and the wind immediately started to snatch at her frail body. However the hand still gripped her tightly, now starting to pull her towards the window. Then another hand grabbed her other shoulder and pulled her into the warm confines of the house. Raye felt her face meet soft carpet, and then her exhaustion overtook her and the world dissolved into darkness.

Raye squinted against the bright light streaming in through the window. She sat up, taking in the sight of smooth wooden floors, velvet curtains, and other such lavish decorations. This was her first time seeing such wealth, and she sat in the huge bed, stunned by it all. In her head she started calculating how much it was all worth and if there were any pieces small enough to be concealed in her pockets.

Just as Raye was prepared to spring from the bed and out of the open window, the door swung open. In walked a pretty blonde woman, carrying a tray of food. She wasn't dressed like a servant, in fine silks and embroidery. The woman seemed to be in her thirties, she was thin and tall. They both froze staring at each other.

The woman sighed, setting the tray down on a nearby table. She put her hands on her hips, looking at Raye in a disapproving fashion. "Are you planning to scurry on out of that window or not?"

Raye just stared at her in disbelief. The woman sighed again, muttering something about ungrateful street rats. Raye caught sight of the contents of the tray, enticing looking biscuits, warm from the oven. Her stomach growled loudly, and she flinched, expecting disgust from the woman. Instead the strange woman's eyes softened a little and she said in a less harsh tone, "Well you might as well have some food. Get down from that window already, you'd think I was some kind of monster based on you behavior." The woman turned around to pull up a couple chairs to the table, and Raye cautiously climbed down form the windowsill, still wary of her host.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go ahead and eat."

Raye slunk closer to the table, slowly reaching out to pluck a warm biscuit form the tray. She bit into it, savoring the taste of warm bread. She couldn't remember the last time she ate fresh bread. Mostly she had scavenged from the bakery's stale castoffs. Suddenly tears began to stream down her cheeks as she ate the bread, Raye choked on the it, sobbing uncontrollably while still stuffing the bread into her mouth.

Surprised the woman looked around for something to calm the hysterical little girl with, but finding nothing she hesitantly patted her on the back, muttering, "There, there it's alright."

After Raye had calmed down a bit the woman sat back to watch her eat. As Raye slowly worked her way through the stack of biscuits the woman said, "My name is Helen Longshanks." She looked expectantly at Raye.

Raye swallowed her last bite of biscuit and whispered, "I'm Raye."

Helen eyed her ragged clothes and bare feet, "How long have you been on the streets?"

Raye tried to count it up in her head. Her mother had died in the winter of her seventh year. After that she had fled to the streets to live like a dog on scraps. The winters' bitter cold had been the worst part of living on the streets; many children would freeze to death during the nights. "About four winters?" she guessed.

Suddenly a knock came on the door, "Helen? Are you in there?"

Helen called back, "Yes, our guest has woken up."

The door once again swung open, this time to reveal the man whose pocket Raye had recently tried to pick. Raye gave a squeak of surprise, instinctively leaping to the windowsill.

"Wait! Hold on a moment!" the man shouted, desperation in his voice. "We mean you no harm!"

Helen had stood up too now and was looking back and forth between Raye and the man. "How do you know this girl, Jeod?"

Raye felt like disappearing. She didn't want Helen to hate her for trying to steal from this man. Helen was the only person to have shown Raye any kindness in a long time; she didn't want to betray that trust.

The man glanced over at Raye. "Oh we just saw each other in the street the other day." he said easily. Raye stared at the man. He wasn't angry with her? The man crouched down in front of Raye, offering his hand to the wispy girl. "My name's Jeod Longshanks, it's a pleasure to meet you." Jeod smiled up at her, and to the surprise to all those in the room, including herself, Raye jumped into his open arms.

Ever since that day, Helen and Jeod had taken Raye into their home. They didn't ask any questions, just cleaned up the bedraggled street rat and gave her a home. Helen was often out managing her steadily growing trade empire. The woman was amazing negotiator, in the first week of Raye's stay alone she sent four shipments of goods to Dars Leona, and sold a shipment from Surda for a huge profit. The empire had grown so substantially mainly because of its ties to Surda. Helen told Raye about getting her initial starting loan from the Dragon Rider, Eragon, during the war, and using it to establish herself in the trade market. Her tales of living with the Varden fascinated Raye, though Helen was not very forthcoming. She didn't seem to have enjoyed her time there much.

Raye went to Jeod to hear tales of the Varden. She'd been to occupied with surviving on the streets to pay any attention to the war going on, but now she couldn't get enough of Jeod's tales. It amazed her that this unassuming bookworm had actually met such heroes as Nasuada and Eragon Shadeslayer. They seemed larger that life to her, a street rat.

One day, Jeod found Raye in his study, browsing through the books, looking for pictures. When she admitted that she couldn't read he took on the task of tutoring her with great enthusiasm. Raye learned quickly, and soon she developed the habit of curling up with a book in the strangest of places. Jeod once found her asleep in the rafters, after she had climbed up there to read a book she had nicked from his collection.

Helen noticed Raye's lack of manners, and took it upon herself to turn this street rat into a proper young lady. Raye enjoyed these lessons far less than Jeod's reading and writing classes. But she put up with them for Helen's sake.

A year passed in this fashion, and Raye slowly began to grow out of her shell. Helen made sure to feed her plenty of food, and though she remained skinny from her years of malnutrition, Raye gained a healthy bit of weight. The former street rat grew to love her new family, and though she rarely mentioned her life before that fateful storm, she was happy.

One day Raye came running into Jeod's study, her mop of long red hair bouncing, and her green eyes alive with news.

"Hey Jeod! Guess what I heard in the market today!" she exclaimed, excitedly.

"Hmm?" he asked, not looking up from his book.

"Taran says their bringing dragon eggs! He says they're looking for the next Dragon Riders and all the kids get to line up and touch the eggs! Do you think I'll get to touch one? I've never seen a real, live dragon egg before!" Raye belted out.

Jeod looked up form his book in surprise, "Dragon eggs? In Teirm?"

"Yup!" said Raye, "Queen Nasuada announced it. Eragon Shadeslayer is sending some elves with eggs to go around all the cities. There are two eggs going to the elves and two to the humans." Raye cocked her head to the side, thinking. "I think he said the dwarves and Urgals are getting some too." She looked up at Jeod, her eyes wide with possibility. "When do you think they'll come? I can't wait to see them!"

Jeod suddenly sprung up from his desk, surprising Raye. He rushed to put on his coat, getting tangled up in the sleeves in his hurry. The man's eyes lite up like they did when he told Raye about the Varden, and he turned to Raye, saying, "I'm going to go find out more about this." Jeod started rushing to the door, Raye following in his wake. "To think, dragon eggs coming to Teirm! This is amazing!" Jeod rushed out the door and into the crowd. Raye shrugged her shoulders, used to Jeod's erratic behavior. She would find out what happened at dinner.

At dinner that night Jeod explained that Eragon Shadeslayer had released eight eggs to be ferried between the races in an attempt to find new Riders. There were two eggs going to each race, and they would be transported by the elves that had accompanied Eragon in his journey to find a suitable place to train the new Riders. Eragon Shadeslayer would not be making an appearance, choosing instead to remain in the east to await the new Riders.

The two eggs sent to the humans would be brought in a circuit from Aberon in Surda, to Feinster, then Belatona, Dars Leona, and then to Teirm. After that it would be sent to the capital city, Ilirea, then Gil'ead, and finally up to Ceunon. The eggs had already arrived in Aberon.

Over the course of the next few weeks Raye and Jeod tracked the progress of the eggs, Helen looking on in amusement. A Rider had not been found in any of the cities so far. The duo's excitement grew with each passing day, as the eggs drew closer and closer to Teirm.

Anticipation had been building all day in Teirm. The eggs had left Dars Leona two days ago, and they should be arriving any day now. Raye had climbed up on Teirm's wall with some other children, hoping to be the first to spot the caravan that would bring the eggs to their port city. Raye eagerly leaned forward; she couldn't wait till the eggs arrived. Jeod had told her all bout meeting Eragon Shadeslayer and his dragon, Saphira. His favorite story was about the time he was given a ride on Saphira's back. Whenever he told this story his eyes would light up with the memory of flying through the air. Raye had tried to imagine what it would be like to feel those smooth scales beneath her as she ascended into the clouds on the back of a dragon. Even the very thought of it took her breath away.

Raye was gazing out over the horizon when a shout sounded along the wall. "The eggs! I can see the eggs!" Raye instantly jumped up, craning her neck to catch a glimpse of the caravan. There it was, off on the horizon, a cloud of dust coming closer and closer. She watched as it grew larger in her vision, it soon became possible to pick out the figures of elves, riding atop white horses. The elves were escorted by a squadron of soldiers, boasting the crest of the Nighthawks, the elite personal guards of Queen Nasuada herself. Raye stayed watching from the wall as the caravan drew closer, erupting into cheers with the rest of the crowd when they passed through the gates. Raye ran home to tell Jeod the news, weaving through the mass of people who had come out to welcome the caravan and its precious cargo to Teirm.

Later that afternoon, Lord Risthart announced that the eggs would be opened to the public in the main square the following day. Starting with the children all citizens of Teirm would file past the egg to touch it and test their chances at being the next Dragon Rider. The elves and the Nighthawks would of course be present the whole time in order to guard the eggs.

At dinner that night Raye was more quiet than usual, seemingly thinking hard about something. Jeod and Helen waited for the girl to tell them what was on her mind. Raye raised her head to look at the two of them, her green eyes hooded and deep in thought. "Do you think they'll let me in to see the dragon eggs? Even though I'm a street rat?"

Helen and Jeod sat in silence, stunned by Raye's question. It was Helen who broke the silence, her cheeks flushed and eyes bright with outrage, "Of course they'll let you in to see the eggs! How dare they think to stop you!"

Jeod cut in, saying quietly," Your not a street rat anymore, Raye." Raye looked up in surprise at his smiling face, "We've made sure of that." Jeod glanced over at Helen and then back a Raye. "You're family now, and we'll always take care of you." Raye looked back and forth between Jeod and Helen in shock, before bursting into happy tears.

The next day the line for the dragon eggs stretched all the way to the port, winding its way through the city streets. People had come in t the city from all over. The inns were overflowing with folk from the country and city alike, all hoping to catch a glimpse of the eggs.

Raye and Jeod had risen extra early to get a spot in the line. Raye had lined up with the other children, waiting for her chance to enter the tent, which contained the long-awaited eggs. As she drew nearer to the tent her excitement escalated. Jeod had told her that dragon eggs were more beautiful than the rarest gemstone, smooth and shining, all the colors of the rainbow. Raye watched as the boy in front of her entered the tent for his turn to touch the eggs. The two Nighthawks standing guard by the tent's flap pulled it aside to allow the boy entry. Raye looked around for Jeod, spotting him in the crowd that had formed off to the right. She waved, and Jeod waved in return. One of the Nighthawks gestured to her, saying," Your turn now." Too nervous to speak, Raye simply nodded in return, slipping into the dark confines of the tent.

Inside the tent two elves sat poised and graceful. It was Raye's first time seeing an elf, and the creatures fascinated her, their unearthly beauty and air of mystery made her pause frozen in the entryway. Noticing her hesitation a woman who had been sitting next to the elves hopped up, dropping her knitting needles, a wide smile across her face.

"Well hello there! What's you name?" she said, cheerily.

Raye stared at her, before whispering, "R-Raye"

"Well then Raye, go on, don't be shy, I promise they won't bite." The strange woman said, winking at Raye.

Raye hesitantly entered the tent, and the woman propelled her toward a table in the corner that she hadn't noticed before. Raye's eyes widened in wonder, there on the table sat the dragon eggs. They were every bit as amazing as Jeod had described them, one was golden, its sparkling surface infused with veins of warm amber, and the other was a brilliant red, ruby and garnet with veins of light red, almost pink.

All hesitation forgotten, Raye hurried to the side of the table, gazing, enraptured at the two eggs. The strange woman nudged her, "Go on, you can touch them." Raye reached out to carefully brush the red egg. It was warm to the touch, as if it contained an inner fire. Raye was ecstatic just to be finally touching a dragon egg, but the woman behind her muttered, "No luck with this one, how about you try the other?"

Raye reluctantly moved her hand away from the red egg, and turned to the golden one. This egg was beautiful, in her opinion even more so than the red one. It shone in the dim light like a star, the light gold almost white hues in it sparkling. Raye reached out to touch the egg. As her fingers brushed the smooth surface she felt something. A stirring deep within the glistening shell. Raye panicked, not knowing what to do. She snatched her hand back form the egg, looking around at the others in shock. The elves had stood up, and were staring at the egg. The strange woman's face broke into a wide smile, and she let out a low whistle.

Raye tried to apologize, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too-" but the woman cut her off.

"Well look what we have here!" she said, "You're one tiny Dragon Rider. I'm Angela, by the way. Ha! I bet Solembum wishes he were here now."

One of the elves approached Raye, saying, "Hail, Argetlam."

Raye wheeled away from the elves, facing the woman again. "There must have been a mistake!" she cried, almost in hysterics, "I'm just a street rat! I can't-there's no way I could be a Rider!"

Angela crouched down level with the girl. "There was no mistake," she said, smiling, "The dragon chose you to be its Rider."

Raye stared at the woman, her eyes wide. After a moment she asked in a quiet voice, "What do I do now?"

Angela laughed aloud, saying; "Now we go introduce you!" Before Raye had time to resist, Angela grabbed her hand, dragging her to the entryway. She threw open the tent's flap, thrusting Raye forward into the bright sunlight. Then in a loud voice she announced, "Hail, Raye, the new Rider!" Raye looked around at all the shocked faces, trying to find Jeod in the crowd. The silence was suddenly broken by a chorus of cheers, gaining momentum, until the crowd was chanting, "Raye! Raye! Raye!" Raye still searched for any sign of Jeod in the crowd, now with increasing panic.

Then she saw him. Jeod stood in the midst of the crowd, beaming at her. He waved, and Raye, the new Rider, waved back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or its characters. All the credit for the original work goes to Christopher Paolini, however I do claim all the OCs.**

Chapter Two

Bastard Child

'Crash!'

The sound of shattering glass echoed through the corridor, reverberating within the cold stone walls.

"Now look what you've done! You useless boy!"

Aedan looked up at the livid old woman from the ground. He lay among the shards of the glass chalices he had been ordered to bring to the mistress's parlor. The chalices were to flaunt the family's wealth, to draw attention away from the threadbare tapestries, the near-empty stables, and the excess rooms in the manor that no longer housed legions of servants or influential guests. The Bainard family had once been a powerful noble house under Galbatorix's rule. However, now that the ruling power in Alagaesia had shifted the Bainards were no longer in favor. Having thrown their lots in with the wrong side they had lost everything, only managing to hold on to their noble title. But it was just that: a title. Hence the chalices.

The hag glared at Aedan, a sneer of disgust on her lips. "Clean this up, and then get out of my sight!" Lilit turned away from him, muttering "How will I explain this to the mistress?"

Aedan scrambled to sweep up the glass, cutting his finger on a shard in the process. He cursed under his breath, quickly glancing at the hag. She hadn't heard him. After hurriedly gathering the remains of the chalices into a pile he swept it into the hem of his shirt, using it like an apron to pick up the glass splinters. Aedan hurriedly stood up, and with practiced swiftness, dashed out the door.

Aedan dumped the shards in the rubbish heap outside. The boy looked around cautiously before walking across the deserted courtyard to the armory. It had been abandoned since the Bainard's fall from grace, and now the huge stone building stood, a testament to better times. Aedan once again looked around before carefully easing the door open, and slipping inside.

Inside the armory was damp and dusty, a single ray of light made its way in through a crack in the slowly deteriorating ceiling. Aedan strode over to the corner of the building, moving aside some clutter to reach a ladder hidden beneath the junk. He propped it up against the wall, checking to make sure that it wouldn't shift, before climbing up. Aedan reached for a spot on the ceiling, marked by an X carved in to the wood. He pushed hard, and the trapdoor swung upwards to reveal the blue sky above.

Aedan crawled out onto the roof of the armory, the wind snatching a little at his clothes. He flopped down, the shingles heated by the sun warm against his back. Aedan stared up at the sky, the same blue as his eyes, which coupled with his raven hair and slight build were the cause of all his troubles. He sighed, staring up at the clouds.

His mother had been a maid, employed by the Bainards during their golden age. Athelea was young and beautiful, and she soon caught the eye of the master of the house. Athelea had tried to resist the lord's advances, but to no avail. Soon enough she gave birth to Aedan, a boy who looked nothing like his father.

The lady of the house treated her husband's bastard and his mother with contempt, but suffered their presence in the manor. Her own son, Hector, was older than Aedan, a mirror image of the lord and his heir. She was content to ignore the other side of the lord's family as long as they remained hidden in the shadows.

Then the war, and the Bainards were on the losing side. The lord of the manor died in the battle of Urû'baen, leaving the estate to his widow, Lady Maeve. Athelea and Aedan were put to work in the manor, the sole staff besides Darius, the stable master, a cruel man who often beat Aedan, and Lilit, the mistress' s old nursemaid, a bitter hag who abused Athelea and her son however she could.

Athelea bore all the abuse silently. When they were alone Aedan's mother would often tell him stories about the world outside the manor. She told him about the farm she used to live on as a girl, about the shaded forest of Du Weldenvarden where the elves resided, about the dwarves' citadels high in the Boer mountains, as well as the shining new capital of Ilirea. But the stories that Aedan liked the most where about the war. He loved hearing about the heroes who had banished Galbatorix: the Queen Nasuada, Roran Stronghammer, King Orrin, and in his opinion the greatest of them all, Eragon Shadeslayer, or Kingkiller. In those days Aedan felt he could bear any pain or beating so long as he had his mother by his side.

Until one day Athelea grew sick. She continued to work in the manor, her slight frame often wracked by fits of coughing. When Athelea grew too weak to walk Aedan cared for her as best he could. Their tiny room had no fireplace, and during the winter nights there was nothing to keep out the cold. Athelea slowly wasted away, until one day, when Aedan was eight years old, he found her dead. A peaceful smile on her frozen lips.

A few years had passed since then and Aedan had grown to be a slim boy of thirteen, physically strong from his years of hard labor, but illiterate and kept as an indentured servant. He couldn't leave, he had no other family, and he had hardly even seen the world outside the manor's four walls. Hector was now fifteen, a full head taller than Aedan, and almost twice his weight. The hulking boy's favorite pastime was tormenting his half brother. However Aedan was much faster than him, and usually evading Hector was simple. Aedan had discovered the trapdoor when hiding form Hector one day. The armory was the tallest building in the courtyard, and the only rooms that looked out on its roof were abandoned. It was the perfect sanctuary.

Aedan lay on the roof, his eyes closed. Suddenly a shout from the gate woke him form his temporary reverie. Aedan sat up, and peered over the side of the roof into the courtyard below. Darius was sprinting from the main gate as if he was being chased by all the hoards of Hell. Aedan watched, curious, as Darius reached the door leading into the main hall, and throwing it open, disappeared inside the manor. Aedan sat still on the roof, wondering what could have put Darius in such a frenzy. He shrugged, thinking it wouldn't concern him, and lay back again.

A few hours later Aedan awoke in the dark, to the sounds of Lilit's squawking calls. "Hey you! Whoreson! Get to the kitchen at once!" The hag never called Aedan by his given name, preferring to refer to him merely as you, whoreson, or the bastard. Aedan quietly snuck to the trapdoor, closing it behind him, then quickly making his way down the ladder. He walked to the kitchen, opening the door onto the strangest sight he had ever scene.

Aedan watched wide-eyed as Lilit hurled around the kitchen, grabbing food seemingly at random and stowing it away in a large basket. The basket already overflowed with supplies from the larder, and Lilit continued to pack in more.

She noticed him standing in the doorway and barked, "Well don't just stand there like a half-wit! Come help me pack!"

Aedan slowly walked forward to grab a few loaves of bread form the pantry. He turned to ask, "Why are we packing?"

Lilit glared at him, but answered roughly, "We are going to the capital."

Aedan stared at her, openmouthed, "We're going to Ilirea?" His eyes lit up with hope, maybe just maybe… "All of us?"

Lilit, realizing what he was asking at, whirled on him. She shook her finger in his face, saying, "Yes, we're all going to the capital. But don't get cocky! You're only going to serve as Hector's personal assistant." When Aedan frowned at this statement Lilit spat. "Why you ungrateful little whoreson! Don't be thinking above your station, you-"

"Alright, alright!" Aedan said hurriedly, scurrying off to the cellar to get mead for the basket, Lilit's glares burning a hole in his back.

As Aedan came stumbling out of the cellar, weighed down by several heavy flasks of mead, Hector lumbered around the corner. Aedan swore under his breath. Just what he needed the meathead come to pester him again.

Hector's face broke into a leering grin when he saw Aedan. "There you are whoreson! I've been looking for you." He stood directly in Aedan's path so he couldn't get past, crossing his arms and looking pleased with himself.

Aedan sighed, glaring back at Hector. "So what do you want?'

Hector smirked, "Have you heard yet? We're going to the capital to see the dragon eggs." His grin widened, "And you'll be serving me personally. Make sure to do a good job, _whoreson_." Hector laughed maliciously, shoving Aedan into the wall before walking past.

Aedan struggled to retrieve the fallen flasks of mead, relieved to see that none were broken. He glared after Hector, but wondered about his taunts. Dragon eggs? He hadn't heard anything about that. Were there really going to be dragon eggs in Ilirea?

Aedan strode to the kitchen, deep in thought. He finished the packing then began the long walk to his room in the tower. As Aedan rounded a corner, still thinking about the trip to the capital, he almost collided with the mistress. The boy flinched, backing away hurriedly. Lady Maeve glared at him coldly.

"Mistress…" Aedan muttered, trying to edge around her.

"Stop right there, boy!" she barked. Aedan froze. Maeve turned towards him, fixing him with her predatory gaze. "I believe you've heard about the trip to the capital?" she asked him. Aedan nodded mutely. "And you duties during our stay?" Another nod. "Well I have something else to inform you of, boy." said Maeve, her eyes narrowed. "We are going to the capital to for the specific purpose of making Hector a Rider."

Aedan's head snapped up at this comment. That dimwitted brute, a Rider? He nearly laughed aloud at the thought, but held his tongue when Maeve glared at him.

A hint of pride entered the woman's voice when she said, "I know the dragon will choose Hector as its Rider! If a street rat from Teirm could become a Rider, then so can my son. And once Hector has become a Rider all will be forgiven." Her eyes shone with greed and longing when she proclaimed, "The House of Bainard will regain its former glory, with Hector as the heir!" She turned to him, "And that is exactly why I will not allow you to ruin this chance!"

Aedan stood tall, back straight like his mother had taught him, not giving an inch. Maeve, took note of this, saying, "You are not going to Ilirea to sightsee! Your duty is to serve Hector. You shall not speak with anyone but Hector, Lilit, and myself. We will be staying in the castle," a hint of melancholy entered her voice, "Our name is at least still good for that."

She stared pointedly at Aedan one more time, saying, "This is your only warning. If you disobey, I'll have Darius beat you to within an inch of your life." Aedan's flinch was the only reply Maeve needed. She turned and stalked past him, disappearing into her chamber.

The journey to Ilirea took two days. They stayed one night at an inn, but Lady Maeve couldn't be bothered to pay for Aedan's housing, so he slept outside. The innkeeper's wife was kind enough to let him sleep in the stable, and he fell asleep to the soft sounds of the horses.

The next day around noon they started seeing more and more people on the road to Ilirea. The traffic increased the closer they got to the capital; until the road was jammed with carts and foot traffic, dust clogging the air.

When Aedan looked up from leading the horses he saw Ilirea for the first time. Its shining towers rose over the horizon like a great jewel sparkling in the sunlight, all the roads leading to it were packed for miles, as thousands of people gathered to see the dragon eggs. Aedan looked on in awe, before Lilit screamed at him to stop daydreaming and get back to work. But even Lilit couldn't stop Aedan's growing excitement. He was going to the capital!

Once they reached Ilirea's gates Aedan craned his neck to see the top of the city's huge walls. After getting past the guards at the gate Lady Maeve turned their carriage towards the castle, which rose high above the other buildings in the center of the city.

Aedan was in awe of the structure. It was ten times the size of the manor, people scurried in and out like ants, constantly busy. As they approached the castle gates a guard yelled at Aedan, "Halt!"

Aedan froze in his track as the guard approached. "What business do you have in the castle?"

Lady Maeve stuck her head out of the carriage, looking down her nose at the guard imperiously, "We have traveled here to see the dragon eggs. We will be staying in the castle."

"Do you have identification?"

Lady Maeve's face flushed bright red; her hands shook with suppressed rage. "I am of the noble house of Bainard! We have been hosted at the castle for centuries! I do not need identification, you half-wit!"

The guard listened calmly to Lady Maeve's outburst before answering, "I'm sorry ma'am, but things have changed." His eyes were hard when he said, "I don't know how you and your kind were treated when Galbatorix was in power, but now Queen Nasuada is in control. The rules have changed. Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you cannot show me any identification."

Lady Maeve bristled but seemed somewhat cowed by the unruffled guard. She handed him an ancient-looking sheaf of documents, and after a few minutes of careful inspection the guard allowed them to pass.

Inside the castle a harassed-looking steward showed them to their rooms. The rooms were small, and in a secluded part of the castle. Lady Maeve bristled at this second insult, but remained silent.

The stward directed Lady Maeve to share a room with Lilit, Aedan and Hector's room was across the corridor (Darius had stayed behind to watch the manor in the Lady's absence). However after the steward left Lady Maeve sent Aedan to sleep in the storage closet at the end of the corridor. Aedan dragged a cot into the tiny space, in an attempt to at least make the tiny closet more bearable.

After unpacking all of Hector's things, fetching his dinner and hot water for his bath, as well as sharpening his sword (what was that son of a bitch going to use it for anyway?) Aedan collapsed, exhausted onto his cot.

He lay awake in the darkness, his thoughts wandering. When Aedan had gone to the kitchen to fetch Hector's dinner he had overheard the cooks gossiping about the dragon eggs. Apparently the eggs and their couriers had arrived yesterday, and Queen Nasuada had welcomed them to stay in the castle.

"Well it's really only one egg now, isn't it?" one cook had said as he slid a tray loaded with loaves of bread out of an oven. "The other hatched already for that Teirm girl right?"

Another cook who was turning the spit in an enormous fireplace, rolled his eyes, saying "Well of course, you idiot, but the girl's here in the castle too. I hear she's got a wing of the castle all to herself."

The first cook laughed at this, "A whole wing? For one little girl? Even if she is a Rider that's pushing it."

The other cook crossed his arms, saying, "Well it's what I heard. Besides there are so many people in the capital to try for the second dragon egg, one of us is bound to be picked."

The first cook smirked at this, saying "What? Fancy yourself a Rider?"

The second cook's face had flushed and the rest of the kitchen had erupted into laughter, teasing their victim mercilessly.

Aedan smiled at the memory of the cooks, they had been very entertaining. He wondered about the first cook's ambitions to become a Rider. If a cook could do maybe… But he banished the thought from his mind. Aedan would be lucky enough if he managed to glimpse the egg. Touching it was out of the question. Lady Maeve would see to that.

Aedan rolled over on his cot, pulling his one blanket tight around him, and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or its characters. All the credit for the original work goes to Christopher Paolini, however I do claim all the OCs.**

Chapter 3

Hiding Places

The next morning Aedan woke up stiff and sore from sleeping in the cramped closet. He pulled his boots down from a shelf above his head and slipped them on. Then Aedan cautiously opened the door, checking the corridor for passerby. Seeing no one he stepped out of the closet, shutting the door behind him.

Aedan briskly strode down the hall, trying to fix his unruly hair as he walked. He glanced out the window, relieved to see that it was still early in the day; the sun had just barely risen above the horizon. If he had woken up late Lilit would yell at him again, and the mistress had warned him not to attract attention while in the capital.

First Aedan walked to the kitchens to get breakfast for Hector. His half-brother always woke up hungry, and the sooner he was fed, the better mood he would be in. Walking into the kitchen, Aedan stepped into chaos. Cooks shouted at each other from across the room, busily chopping and slicing. The enormous fireplaces were packed full of meat being turned on spits, cauldrons of stew bubbling in their midst. Stacks of bread were pulled from ovens, heaps of pastries and sweets slid onto trays, and barrels of mead were rolled up from the cellar. It was a struggle to find a cook to make Hector's breakfast in all this mayhem, but eventually Aedan managed to escape the kitchen with a small bowl of stew, three meat pies, and a couple rolls for Hector, and one stolen roll for himself.

Aedan hurried up the stairs, taking them to at a time, while struggling to keep the tray balanced. He finally reached the corridor where Hector's rooms, breathing a sight of relief. Aedan walked up to Hector's door, and knocked loudly saying, "Hector, I have your breakfast ready."

From beyond the door came Hector's shout, "Well hurry up with it, whoreson! I don't have all day you know!"

Aedan rolled his eyes, pushing the door open. Inside Hector was sitting in his bed, still lethargic from sleep.

"About time." muttered Hector, as Aedan walked towards the bed with the tray of food. Suddenly Aedan's foot caught on a tunic Hector had left lying on the floor from the other day. He stumbled forward, desperately trying to keep his balance, but to no avail. Aedan fell to the ground; the tray went flying upward towards the bed. Hector looked up just in time to get a faceful of steaming hot stew. He screamed as the hot stew burned his skin, clawing at his eyes in pain. Aedan looked on in shock from the floor as Hector stumbled out of bed. Hector snatched up the water pitcher that stood on the table next to his bed, pouring its contents onto his face.

Hector turned around slowly, fixing his bloodshot eyes on Aedan. "Your dead meat, whoreson." he hissed. Aedan leaped up, throwing open the door and sprinting out into the corridor, an enraged Hector close behind. He raced through the halls, ducking around corners and flying down stairs.

Suddenly Aedan came to a dead end, an empty hall with a tall arched ceiling and huge decorative columns lining the sides. He spun around, but Hector's heavy footsteps were already close behind him. Aedan looked around frantically for a place to hide. Looking up, he spotted an alcove high above. It was a small space, about twenty feet off the ground, but the inside was shadowed, and hidden from those on the ground. Without hesitating Aedan threw himself at a nearby column, stretching his arms around its sides. He jumped up, grabbing hold of the carved stone vines that curled their way up the column. He used the sculpted vines to claw his way up to the ceiling, finally reaching the alcove with seconds to spare. He looked up to find that the hiding space was already occupied.

A thin red-haired girl stared down at him, her green eyes wide with surprise. The two froze, staring at each other, until Hector's echoing roar shook Aedan from his indolence. As Hector came barreling into the hall, Aedan hurled himself into the small space, roughly covering the girl's mouth with his hand. She glared at him, her green eyes blazing, but Aedan wasn't about to let her give away his hiding place.

Aedan held his breath as Hector surveyed the room, looking for any sign of Aedan. He glanced up at the ceiling and then down at the floor before slouching out the door to look for his victim elsewhere.

Aedan let out a sigh of relief, and then a yelp of pain when the girl bit down on his hand. He hurriedly snatched away his hand, glaring at the girl saying, "What the hell was that for?"

The girl spat, trying to get the taste of his hand out of her mouth, before answering, "What kind of person just grabs somebody else and tries to choke them to death? I couldn't breathe with your filthy hand over my mouth!" She glared at him; her cheeks flushed bright red, and her eyes flashing.

Aedan scowled, turning his head away when he answered, "Well I couldn't let you give me away. Hector would have killed me if he found me."

The girl gave a stubborn "Humph!" and crossed her arms over her chest.

Aedan looked sideways at the girl, she was dressed in a simple tunic and leggings, but they looked well made and the buttons on the front of her tunic seemed to be made of real silver. Aedan looked up at the girl's face, and asked, "So what's a thing like you doing hiding up here anyway?"

The girl's face flushed the color of her hair, and she turned away, mumbling, "-s none of you business."

Aedan shrugged, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall. Hector would probably be out looking for him for a while longer. Hiding out in the alcove for another hour or so was the best way for him to avoid meeting his half-brother. Aedan sighed heavily, knowing that he couldn't avoid Hector forever.

"How much longer are you planning on staying here anyway?"

Aedan cracked open one eye to see the girl looking at him pointedly from the other side of the alcove. He shrugged again, saying, "I dunno. Another hour or so. Just enough time to let Hector calm down a bit." Yeah, right. As if Hector would for a moment think of forgiving him. Aedan looked at the girl then closed his eyes again, saying, "I'm not going anywhere if that's what you want. It you've got a problem then leave."

The girl glared at him, "No way! I was here first! Go find somewhere else!"

"You going to make me?"

The girl's eyes narrowed, but she didn't reply. Aedan was probably a foot taller than her, and slight frame looked to be no match for him.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Then the girl piped up, "Who was that chasing you before?"

Aedan opened his eyes. The girl had drawn her legs up to her chin, wrapping her arms around her knees. He sighed, looking down at his shoes. "That was my half brother, Hector. He's mad because I split some hot stew on him earlier."

The girl cocked her head to the side, confused. "You said he was your half brother? Why would he be so upset? It was only some stew, right?"

"We're not exactly on the best of terms."

The girl's face fell and she looked away, "Oh."

Aedan glanced over at her again, taking in her slumped shoulders and dejected look. He rubbed the back of his head nervously, and then asked, "So… what's your name anyway?" When she didn't answer immediately he rushed on, "Mine's Aedan, uh, you don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to…" he trailed off nervously as the girl stared at him.

Then she smiled, a brilliant smile unlike any he'd seen in a long time. "I'm Raye," she said.

Aedan talked with Raye for a long time, awkwardly at first and then with building confidence. It was the first time he'd had a conversation like this, and he slowly began to open up to Raye. He told her about coming to Ilirea with the Bainards, neglecting to mention sleeping in the stables or the other abuses. Raye told him about journeying to the capital all the way from Teirm. Apparently she had traveled with the same caravan as the eggs, or egg now, and she chattered on excitedly about all the people they met on the road. When he inquired about her age she told him that she would be twelve years old in another month, which surprised him. Based on her tiny frame he had assumed she was several years younger than him.

"So why were you hiding up here anyway?" Aedan asked after they had been talking for a while.

Raye blushed a little when she replied; "I just didn't like staying with Laufin and Yaela for very long. They're not very friendly." Raye quickly changed the subject, "So are you coming to see the egg this afternoon? Queen Nasuada is going to officially open it to the people, and everybody in the castle is going to get to touch it!"

Aedan wondered, "Really? Everyone in the castle can touch the egg?"

"Yup!" said Raye excitedly. "Everybody! And then after everyone in the castle has seen it they'll let in the people from the city, and there's even still people outside the gates after that!"

Aedan was amazed at this. Just how many people were coming to see the egg anyway?

Raye chattered on, "And because there are so many people in the capital it's almost sure that the egg will choose someone."

Aedan nodded absentmindedly while Raye continued on about the egg. Then Raye looked up, and pointed out of the alcove at a window. "Look Aedan!" she said, "It's already noon!" Aedan turned around to see that it was already noon, he and Raye had been talking in the alcove for almost five hours now, and they had completely lost track of time.

"We should probably get down from here," suggested Aedan.

He moved aside to let Raye climb down the column first. He was a little worried for her, but when he saw how easily she leapt to the ground below, quickly sliding down the column, he was stunned by her agility. Aedan quickly followed after her, though a nowhere near as gracefully.

They walked out of the hall, Raye chattering away as they entered the corridor beyond. Raye was telling a curious Aedan about the ports in Teirm when they rounded a corner to find two people walking towards them. Aedan froze, staring at the fast approaching figures. They were tall and slender, moving with an inhuman grace and swiftness. He knew immediately what these strangers must be, though he had never before seen an elf. One of them had night-black hair and appeared to be a man. The other was a woman, with hair like starlight.

Raye stiffened next to him on catching sight of the elves. The man addressed her, saying in a voice unlike any Aedan had ever heard, "Shur'tugal, it is not good for you to wander around unaccompanied. For one of your status to be roaming the halls of the castle is unsafe." Raye stared at the ground. The elf glanced at Aedan, who stared back at him and then at Raye. "Come, Queen Nasuada has requested your presence in the great hall." Raye nodded mutely as the two elves turned to leave.

She looked up at Aedan, who stared back at her in shock. "Queen Nasuada requests your presence?" he asked, amazed. "Raye, just who are you?"

Raye looked nervously at the ground and then back up at Aedan. "I'm the new Rider," she said in an almost inaudible voice, "My dragon choose me back in Teirm."

Aedan stared numbly at her, trying to comprehend that Raye, this skinny little girl, was a Rider.

"Shur'tugal." called one of the elves, and Raye turned away from Aedan saying, "I have to go now." She started walking away, and then looked over her shoulder, and said, in a pleading sort of voice, "You'll come to see the egg tonight, right?"

Aedan stared at her for a second before nodding, and saying in an overly loud voice, "Sure! Of course I'll come!"

Raye's face broke into a huge smile, "Great! I'll see you there!" Then she turned to hurry down the corridor after the elves.

For the next couple of hours Aedan aimlessly roamed the castle's many corridors and halls, thinking about Raye. Who would have thought that wisp of a girl could be a Rider? In all the stories his mother had told him about the Riders they were larger than life, great heroes whose feats of sorcery were legendary. He couldn't even begin to see Raye as one of those great beings from legend.

Aedan wandered, knowing that he couldn't go back to his room now that Hector was out for blood. He almost regretted running away, thinking about what was in store for him when he next showed up before the Bainards. As the time passed he began to see people moving past him in the corridors, all heading in the same direction. Aedan assumed they were going to the great hall to see the dragon egg. He decided to follow the crowd, he wanted to see the dragon egg, and even though the Bainards would be there, they couldn't do anything to him while all those people were around. And he had promised Raye he would come.

Aedan followed the crowd to the great hall, which was packed with all sorts of people. All up and down the hall huge chandeliers and a vast array of candles illuminated the great space. At the front of the hall stood a dais, where a dark-skinned woman sat enthroned. Aedan froze, looking up at her; this must be the queen, Nasuada. The famous Nighthawks, the queen's personal guard, surrounded the dais on all four corners. Aedan was surprised to see two dwarves, and a hulking Urgal amongst their numbers. To the left of the queen Aedan spotted Raye, sitting next to a woman with curly brown hair, who seemed to be knitting something. The two were talking animatedly while the elves Aedan had seen earlier stood stiffly behind them.

A glint of red caught his eye, and Aedan tore his eyes away from Raye to look at the table standing directly in front of the throne. Perched atop it, for the entire crowd to see was the dragon egg. Aedan stared at it, fascinated. Even from this far away he could see the light reflecting of it's smooth ruby exterior. The egg was a deep red color, with veins of ruby and garnet color crisscrossing its surface. Aedan stared at it enthralled, when suddenly his trance was broken by the crowd's sudden silence. Aedan looked up to see Nasuada her dark eyes flashing as she stood to address the crowd.

"Welcome travelers," she said, her voice carried a sense of weight, her very words seemed convey her power, "to our great city of Ilirea." She gazed out over the crowd before continuing, "We have come here today to celebrate the dawn of a new era. An era of peace and prosperity." She turned slightly towards Raye when she said, "An era when the Riders once again grace the land with their wisdom and strength. Before you is a dragon egg," all eyes in the hall turned to the egg, "which houses the potential for this new era. Today we shall see if anyone here holds the key to this new era, and if any person in this room has the ability to become a Rider." The crowd stood still, in awed silence, gazing at the egg. Nasuada continued, "We shall begin with the children and youths. Those who wish to test their worth against the egg line up."

The children in the hall all scrambled to get in line for the egg, Aedan saw Hector, shoving other out of the way, near the front of the line. Suddenly a man behind him pushed Aedan forward. He stumbled and turned around to see on of the cooks from the kitchen winking at him. "Go on!" he said, "Don't you want to be a Rider?" Before Aedan could make up his mind, he was swept along by the rush towards the egg, and ended up where he least wanted to be, only ten places behind Hector.

Aedan stared at the ground, praying that he wouldn't be noticed. But when he looked up, he saw the cold eyes of Lady Maeve in the crowd. Clearly enraged as she watched him. Aedan hunched his shoulders, wishing he could be anywhere else. As the line slowly inched forward he grew closer to the dais. Aedan looked up to see Raye waving at him, a huge smile on her face. Aedan reluctantly waved back, figuring that he might as well; he couldn't be in any more trouble. As Aedan waved to Raye he was surprised to see what looked like a lump of gold on her lap. He looked closer, and almost jumped when the golden mound moved. Stretching its neck like a cat the dragon rubbed its head against Raye's hand, fixing its golden gaze upon Aedan. He stared back at the dragon for a minute, before tearing his eyes away to look at the quickly approaching front of the line.

Hector had now reached the front of the line, and was now reaching forward to touch the dragon egg. Aedan glanced at Lady Maeve, her eyes alive with mingled hope and longing as Hector rested his palm on the egg. Hector stood still for a moment, staring at the egg, but nothing happened. It remained still and lifeless just like it had for all the others before him. Hector scowled and turned away from the egg, slouching over to where his mother was, her eyes now frozen and dead.

Aedan looked away from the Bainards. Hector's failure to become a Rider would only make his punishment all the worse when the family's collective regrets would be taken out on him. Aedan slumped forward, and before he knew it he was at the front of the line, facing the egg.

Aedan stared at the egg, taking in its smooth surface, the deep red and ruby tones. Impulsively he reached out to touch it, enchanted by it's glowing exterior. The moment his palm brushed the top of the egg he felt something. As if something had sensed him and recognized him as its own. Suddenly there was a loud splitting noise, and a single long crack appeared on the surface of the dragon egg.

The hall stood completely silent, everyone staring at Aedan and the dragon egg. He looked towards the Bainards. Hector stood still, his mouth hanging wide open, an expression of complete shock on his face. Lady Maeve stared at him numbly, her face frozen and still. Then her eyes narrowed, malice entering her cold gaze as she glared at Aedan. He held her gaze for a moment, and then turned away.

He looked to wards the dais where Queen Nasuada had risen to her feet. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips before she proclaimed loudly, her voice echoing through the hall, "Hail, the new Rider!"

The great hall erupted into cheers, people ran forward to slap Aedan on the back, shake his hand and congratulate him, all of them trying just to touch the new Rider.

Aedan looked once more towards the front of the hall, searching for one face among the crowd. And then he saw her.

Raye beamed at him from the left of the dais, her golden dragon sitting perched on her shoulder as she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Good job, Aedan!" He smiled back at his first true friend.

**Hey y'all! So I hope you liked this chapter, I was a bit rushed so it might be kind of rough. I'm going on vacation for a week, so I won't have access to a computer. However I promise to release three more chapters right after I get back, so look forward to it! Thanks, and keep sending those reviews! I really appreciate them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or its characters. All the credit for the original work goes to Christopher Paolini. However I do claim all this story and all the OCs.**

Chapter 4

Choices

When Raye first entered the great hall, she hadn't been able to see her new friend Aedan. She had scanned the hall anxiously, trying to catch a glimpse of her elusive companion. What if he had forgotten? She did tell him it was this afternoon. Maybe he was in trouble? Or maybe he just didn't want to be friends with a street rat.

Her dragon picked up on the girl's nervousness, and rubbed up against Raye's palm, arching her scaly back like a cat. The girl smiled down at the golden creature. The elves had explained to her about the particulars of the bond she held with her dragon. Raye could sense the creature's mind; it's thoughts and emotions. After some time and many frustrating attempts to reason with the capricious young reptile, she had discovered that her dragon was female. Raye was currently teaching her the rudiments of common tongue, in hopes that the dragon would soon decide on a name.

Raye was relieved when she finally spotted Aedan in line for the egg, and waved frantically at him. Aedan gave her a smile and a small wave in return. Raye secretly wished that the egg would choose Aedan, but she knew the chance was slim at best.

Then something peculiar happened.

Aedan had approached the egg like everyone else, fascinated by its shimmering shell. And like everyone else he had reached out to touch it. Raye had felt a _shift_ when Aedan's fingers brushed the shell. Looking to her left she noticed that Angela had stopped knitting, and was now staring intently at Aedan. In the next moment there was a visible disturbance. The smooth shell of the dragon egg cracked. The sharp sound seemed to reverberate within the confines of the great hall.

For a moment Raye sat frozen in shock with the rest on the spectators. But once the final echo had died away Queen Nasuada rose to congratulate the new Rider. The entire hall erupted into loud cheers that shook the very walls. People swarmed Aedan, giving their congratulations to the new Rider.

A wide smile began to spread across Raye's face when the enormity of what just happened hit her. Aedan was a _Rider_. Just like her. When she finally caught his eye she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Good job, Aedan!" All the while she was bursting with the knowledge that finally she had finally found a permanent friend.

Just as Raye began to worry that the crowd was starting to overwhelm Aedan, Queen Nasuada came to his rescue. In a clear, carrying voice, firm but with a joking air, she called to the crowd, "I understand that we all want to speak to the young Rider, but for now I would appreciate it if everyone could retire to their rooms. The night grows long, and I'm sure many of our number are already wishing for their beds." Raye watched fascinated and a little awed, as the queen's few words sent thousands of people hurrying off to bed like scolded children.

The chastised crowd slowly drew back, beginning to file out of the great hall. Aedan was left stranded in the center of the quickly emptying hall. He glanced around nervously, his hand resting possessively on the ruby dragon egg. Raye jumped up from her seat, her dragon now balancing precariously on her shoulder, and skipped down the dais steps. She wove between the departing spectators, making her way towards Aedan. When he spotted her Raye quickly dodged around a pair of palace maids and ran forward, beaming.

"Congratulations!"

She stopped directly in front of Aedan, excitedly bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Her dragon did not take kindly to this and dug her claws into Raye's shirt to avoid slipping off her shoulder.

Aedan smiled at her, but his eyes still looked wary. "Hey," he said, glancing up at the dais and then away quickly. Then in a whisper Aedan asked, "So what happens now?"

Raye kept smiling, though not quite as widely. Of course Aedan would be confused, and probably scared, though he didn't show it. To suddenly have the course of your entire life changed was distressing to say the least. She could understand that.

"Well," whispered Raye, thinking about her answer, "The queen will probably want an audience with you. I bet Laufin and Yaela, the elves, will want to greet you…" Raye trailed of a bit, noticing that Aedan had frozen at the mention of an audience with the queen. Raye tried again, "Queen Nasuada's not so bad. She's actually really nice." When Aedan didn't immediately reply she continued, "Look, for the first couple of weeks everyone is going to want to speak to you. Those painted vultures who call themselves nobles will swarm you, trying to get on your good side." Raye made a face, and got a weak smile out of Aedan. She smiled back, and said reassuringly, "Don't worry about it." She stood up as tall as she could, which was still a good eight inches shorter than Aedan, and jokingly pointed to herself and her dragon, "We'll protect you!"

Aedan rolled his eyes at this, saying sarcastically, "Oh now I have nothing to worry about." But this time he smiled for real.

Raye stuck out her tongue at him, but smiled to herself. See? Aedan was feeling a bit better already.

A voice from the dais interrupted their joking banter. "Riders," Raye and Aedan paused, looking at each other, and then up at the dais. Queen Nasuada had risen to her feet, and was closely observing the two young Riders with a hint of a smile. "Come."

Nasuada walked swiftly out through a small door concealed behind the dais. Surprised, Raye and Aedan lurched forward, struggling to catch up to her. They followed her into the dark corridor, Angela and the elves falling in behind them.

The corridor was dark and narrow, the stone on the walls old and worn, remnants of the old Ilirea era, before the founding of Urû'baen. Queen Nasuada led the way, her stride long and smooth, even that was regal. Raye and Aedan followed close behind, Raye trotting along next to Aedan, taking two steps for every one of his. Aedan wanted to talk to her to ease the tense silence, but the presence of the queen and the two elves intimidated him into silence.

The motley group continued walking for what felt like an eternity, but was probably only five minutes or so. They passed tunnels branching off in different directions, odd parts of the wall that were revealed to be doors upon closer inspection, and various shadowy niches and grottos. Looking around Aedan realized that there must be a labyrinth of tunnels and passageways beneath Ilirea. He glanced over at Raye, who seemed to be absorbed in… _communicating_ with her dragon. Her head was angled towards the golden creature resting in her arms, its scales glowing in the near-darkness of the tunnel. Staring at the dragon's shimmering armor Aedan wondered what his own dragon would be like. He looked down at the dark red egg cradled in his arms. He'd heard that Riders could hear their dragon's thoughts, even from miles away. Would his dragon be like that? A constant presence in the back of his mind?

Deep in thought Aedan didn't notice the growing light until the group was almost on top of it. They had arrived at another corridor, lit with torches on the walls. At the end of the illuminated corridor was a door, the crest of the Nighthawks emblazoned on the dark wood.

Nasuada stopped in front of the door, pulled a silver key out the folds of her dress, and slid it into the lock. It clicked unlocked, but the door did not swing open. Puzzled, Aedan wondered if the lock was stuck. But Nasuada placed her hand on the Nighthawk emblem, which temporarily shone with a light green radiance, before fading just as the door swung open.

_Magic._ thought Aedan, astounded. This was the first time he'd seen real magic in person. Sure he'd heard about it in stories, and he supposed everything about the dragon egg was magical, but this marvel, seemingly so commonplace, threw him off. What kind of place was this, were magic was used just to lock doors?

The queen led the way into a large circular office, hung with tapestries in shades of red and gold. A tall wing-backed chair sat behind a desk crowded with towering stacks of parchment and documents. A few smaller chairs sat facing the authoritative desk. As the group filed into the room Aedan noticed that there were no other doors besides the one they had entered through.

Queen Nasuada sat behind the desk, gracefully sweeping her long skirts out of the way. Angela clumsily flopped down in one of the chairs and puled out her knitting needles, as casually as if the queen's study was her own home. The two elves remained standing, still and motionless against the far wall. Aedan shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously, glancing over at Raye, who looked just as awkward.

Nasuada let them squirm for a moment before chuckling to herself, catching Aedan off guard. "Well go on, sit down." she said, with a smile. Both Aedan and Raye scrambled to find seats, settling quickly in the comfortable chairs. "I don't believe we've been introduced," said Nasuada, turning towards Aedan, "May I ask your name young Rider?"

For a moment Aedan just stared at her, before stuttering, " A-Aedan Bainard, Your Highness." He still couldn't quite grasp that the queen was speaking to _him_, of all people.

The queen frowned slightly at his words, looking him over more coldly, "Bainard? Hmm… So you are of that noble house?" The ice in her gaze temporarily froze Aedan in place. _Did she have something against the Bainards? Of course she does, you idiot._ he thought, _They fought against her in the war. Was the Bainards' spiteful presence going to haunt him wherever he went?_

Suddenly Raye broke into the conversation, "My lady, Aedan's not like those nobles!" Her face flushed when Nasuada turned to look at her, a measure of disapproval in her eyes, but she kept going. "He didn't try and act all nice when he found out I was a Rider, just so he could get on my good side. And he hasn't got that haughty air like the rest of them, and-"

"Yes, I understand," said Nasuada, cutting Raye off before she could launch into a full monologue. "I didn't think Aedan was your average noble from the start either." Raye clamped her mouth shut in surprise. Aedan looking warily at Nasuada, waiting for her explanation. Instead of explaining herself, Nasuada turned to him and said matter-of-factly, "You're not a legitimate heir of the Bainards' now are you?"

Aedan stared at her in surprise, _How had she figured that out so quickly?_

Nasuada smirked at his startled expression, "Well you don't exactly look the part of a noble brat," staring pointedly at his rather worn clothing, "and in Raye's words you 'haven't got that haughty air' so characteristic of the noble houses." Aedan glared at Nasuada, convinced that she was ridiculing him, but when he met her gaze he was surprised to see approval in her eyes.

"No," he replied, "I'm not a Bainard, not really." He met Nasuada's gaze defiantly, daring her to condemn him, "My mother was Athelea Lailasdaughter, my father the late Lord Bainard." He said the last name with a harsh tone, his deep hatred for his father revealing itself somewhat in his voice.

"So you're the Bainards' hidden bastard?"

Aedan didn't even flinch at the all too familiar word, "Yes."

In the tense silence Aedan stared defiantl at Nasuada, while Raye looked worriedly between the two. Come what may he refused to back down, even to the queen. Suddenly Angela burst out laughing. Aedan twitched at the unexpected noise, turning to stare at the guffawing woman.

"Oh he got you good, Nasuada!" Angela said, still laughing, "Can't ruffle this one's feathers!"

Nasuada's frown slowly broke into a wide grin, her white teeth standing out against her dark skin. "I suppose I've been reproved," she said, turning to Angela, "he is not to be taken lightly."

Aedan was thoroughly confused, _What? Hadn't he just defied the queen? Shouldn't he be punished?_

Beside him Raye breathed a sigh of relief, the elves remained still and emotionless at the door.

"Be warned though," said Nasuada, "that kind of insubordination can be dangerous. As a Rider you must treat all nobles with respect, and diplomacy at the very least." With a hint of mischief in her voice she added, "Even the Bainards."

"So I'm not going to be hung by my toes from the castle ramparts?"

At this remark Angela broke into another fit of laughter, Nasuada smiled widely, and Raye couldn't help but giggle a bit. Aedan imagined that the elves might have taken on slightly cheerier expressions as well.

"I assure you there is nothing to fear," said Nasuada after the laughter had subsided. "Even if I took offense with you, I have no authority over the Riders." Her voice took on a serious tone as she looked at Raye and Aedan, "I know you are but mere children, only starting out in your life's journey, but your new status will force you to grow up quickly." The queen gave a heavy sigh, leaning back in her chair, and Aedan was reminded that she too had been forced to grow up quickly after the death of her father, Ajihad. "The situation is rather precarious as of now. The nobles want to keep the new Riders in Ilirea, as political and military assets to the Crown."

Aedan muttered quietly, "More like their personal lapdogs."

"Yes that is exactly what they want," said Nasuada, not missing his snide comment. "The nobles will try their utmost to use you to further their own agendas. Through your favor they can hope to gain enormous status and power." Aedan cringed at the thought of being used by the Bainards to regain their old status. Lady Maeve would do anything to revive the family name, but did that include relying on her husband's bastard? "However there are even more factions vying for your favor. The elves claim the new Riders should taught by Rider Arya Dröttning in Du Weldenvarden. They believe the forest would be the safest and most nurturing place for the young Riders to grow into their legacy."

This time Raye was the one to cut in, "But wouldn't we just be pawns of the elves then?" Then realizing who was standing just behind her, blushed red and stared at her feet.

Nasuada merely nodded at her point, "Yes, by accepting the elves offer to train in Du Weldenvarden you would be subject to certain expectations and obligations." The queen looked then both in the eye before continuing, "Your final option is to leave Alagaesia altogether." Aedan's eyes widened at this, _Leave Alagaesia? But what else was there?_

"Eragon Kingkiller has given his express wishes for all young Riders to be sent to train with him, away from the pressures and agendas of Alagaesia. He is in the process of establishing a new citadel for the Riders in the unknown lands beyond the Beor Mountains." Nasuada paused, allowing the two stunned Riders to absorb this new knowledge before going on. "However just as Eragon has expressed his desire for your presence he has just as strongly emphasized your choice in the matter. He wants all young Riders to be given the option of leaving their homes or not."

"And I assume you want us to stay here, in Ilirea." replied Aedan, "That way you'll get the chance to protect us from harmful influences, right?" He was testing Nasuada, unsure of her position. _Was she also just hoping to use the Riders by gaining their trust? Where exactly did the queen stand in all of this?_

Nasuada answered right away, "To the contrary, I for one would suggest the third option. By leaving Alagaesia you will be given a reprieve from political games and dramas, allowing you time to grow into your new life, separate from the rest of the world."

Instead of clearing up Aedan's doubts Nasuada's statement only made him more confused. _What exactly would he encounter outside of Alagaesia?_

Angela cut in, "Really? I expected you to keep them close Nasuada."

The queen gave small smile, "In all my years of governing I've found it's best to let Riders alone. They don't belong to any one race or people anymore, so burdening them with the demands of political factions only leads to chaos." Nasuada turned towards Aedan and Raye, "I would encourage you both to think well on this. I would like to know your decision by sunset tomorrow."

Aedan and Raye were escorted in silence back to their quarters in the castle's west wing. Both had plenty to think about, so the overbearing presence of their elfish escorts was not unduly concerning. When they reached the door to Raye's rooms she turned to Aedan, "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

And with those parting words she slipped away, the door closing solidly behind her. The elves led Aedan to his own rooms, down the hall from Raye's, and left him at the door. He thought that after the events of this afternoon nothing could surprise him, but he was wrong.

When Aedan opened the door to his quarters he was met with a scene out of his wildest dreams. Huge glass windows lined to walls of an opulent room five times the size of Hector's. Elegant tapestries hung on all the walls; a fireplace blazed in the hearth, and at the center of the room was an enormous bed. For a moment Aedan could only stare at all the finery, unable to comprehend that it was for _him_.

But his exhaustion soon overtook his awe, and Aedan collapsed onto the bed's plush feather mattress. He would think about the events of today later, after he had had the chance to rest. Aedan hugged the crimson egg close to his chest, curling in a ball around its warmth. As he slowly drifted off to sleep he imagined that he could hear the tiny heartbeat within the egg beating in time with his own.

**There are no words to express my great shame. Due to many contributing factors (procrastination, procrastination, and procrastination) I have been unable to post any new chapters in **_**months**_**. For this you, my readers have my greatest apologies. However from today on I plan on uploading a new chapter every other week. Please send your reviews, and I am perfectly fine with flames (some criticism is certainly deserved). Once again I'm so so so sorry for the HUGE delay!**


End file.
